


Exactly 247 Grams of Sugar - Analogical

by infinitesmal_vestigial



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M, POV Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitesmal_vestigial/pseuds/infinitesmal_vestigial
Summary: Virgil can’t sleep and does some late night/early morning baking. Logan walks in. Fun times ensue.Pairing(s): AnalogicalWarning(s): f l u f fWord count: 1077





	Exactly 247 Grams of Sugar - Analogical

The clock read exactly 4:03 AM when Virgil woke up from his nightmare. He tumbled out of it all at once  It’d only been an hour since the last one and 2 hours since the one before. The bad dreams crept up on him slowly, letting him think he was in a place of safety and security until he realised he wasn’t.  _4 AM is a reasonable time to be awake,_ he thought to himself.  _Nothing better than haunting your own house, I guess._ He switched on his bedside lamp and looked around the room for something to do. His well stocked bookshelf stared him down from across the room, but he couldn’t think of any book that would satisfy him at that exact moment. His sketchbook sat open next to the lamp. He didn’t have any motivation in him. It was his stomach that snapped him out his thoughts, with a loud groan.  _Baking it is, then._

The kitchen was lit by the light of a full moon, while the living room was shrouded in darkness. S _pooky,_ Virgil thought before flicking on the lights. He pulled out his phone and looked up a recipe for chocolate chip cookies. A sweet pick-me-up, and the others would appreciate a bunch of freshly baked cookies in the morning. He could envision Patton’s delighted face and Roman trying hard not to show any affection, and failing miserably. Logan might even lighten up; it wasn’t something he could eat with Crofters, but sweet enough nonetheless. He smiled at the thought of Logan finding joy in something other than conserve, and his heart fluttered. Then, he got to work.

The recipe said “quick and easy”, yet Virgil couldn’t seem to get any of the measurements right. There was either too much salt or too little sugar or  _way_ too much flour. Soon he had enough bowls of ingredients to make a hundred cookies, rather than thirty. He figured he was just out of his element and started packing away the equipment. As it turned out, precariously stacking three mixing bowls on top of each other wasn’t the smartest option, and the highest bowl fell onto the tiled floor with an awful  _ **BANG!**  _The anxious side shut his eyes at the sudden loud noise. He bent down to pick it up when he heard footsteps coming downstairs.

“Virgil…?”

He kept his eyes trained on the ground. “Don’t mind me, I’m just fiddling around in the kitchen. You can go back to sleep, Pa—”

He looked up to see the  _other_  bespectacled side giving him a quizzical look.

“—tton? OH, geez,sorry to wake you, Logan!” He stood up and waved to the culinary mess behind him. “As you can see, I was bored and  _obviously,_  baking at four in the morning was the only option.”

Logan looked past him, the corners of his lips turning up. “Well, it doesn’t look too disastrous.” He paused, locking eyes with him. “May I join you? I’m having trouble sleeping myself and for some reason, Edgar Allan Poe isn’t getting through to me the way he normally does.”

Virgil swallowed. Just him and Logan? Alone?  _Together?_ The butterflies in his stomach were having a field day. All he could do was nod as the logical side moved past him towards the dry mix on the counter and the recipe, still shining on his phone.

“Huh, that’s a lot of sugar.”

~

With Logan’s help, the two of them managed to save the recipe, at the low, low cost of Vigil burning up with every touch and look Logan gave him. His stomach did loop-de-loops every time he made his nose crunch, sending his glasses a little higher up the bridge of his nose. The first batch of cookies went into the oven at about 5, and they had to wait a while before they could put anymore in. Virgil had sat himself upon the counter, while Logan leaned across from him. 

“So, baking? I though that was more Patton’s forte,” Logan asked him, playfulness in his tone. Virgil explained that it made him feel more relaxed, and before he knew it, he was mentioning his nightmares and intrusive thoughts, words spilling out of his mouth like a waterfall. He wouldn’t have stopped, falling deeper and deeper into his own rabbit hole, when two firm arms wrapped around him.

Virgil trailed off mid-sentence, and looked down. Then, he buried his head in Logan’s shoulder and squeezed as tightly as he could. The other side drew circles on his back with his fingers, whispering reassurances into his ear. When Logan was sure his guard was down, he swiftly started tickling him.

“Hey- Logan! Quit that! I swear I’ll- Pfft, haha!”

Logan stopped after a few moments. and composed himself. “Better now?”

Virgil nodded, a goofy smile still plastered across his face. Logan flashed a smile in return, before whipping out his own phone and putting on an orchestral-type song, putting the volume up and setting it down next to Virgil. He stepped back and extended a hand towards Virgil. “May I have this dance…?”

The anxious side peeked at the screen and smiled even wider. He jumped off the counter and bowed, taking his partner’s hand. “Ghibli? Isn’t that more Roman’s forte?”

Logan laughed, a pinkish hue spreading across his cheeks. They swayed about the kitchen floor, somehow managing not to step on each others toes and coyly looking away whenever their eyes met. He twirled his nervous companion into a close embrace, their lips painfully close and the same sense of longing in each other’s eyes. Virgil shut his eyes and Logan leaned in…

And the alarm on Virgil’s phone blared abruptly.

The pair awkwardly pulled away from each other, Logan heading for the oven while Virgil took to the couch.

“You, uh, want me to handle the next batch?” Logan called after him.

“Sure, I’m just gonna… take a breather.” Virgil plopped down onto the couch and at some point he drifted off to sleep. He woke up with a light blanket draped over him and a note on the floor by his feet. The smell of freshly baked cookies wafted into his nostrils as he recalled the events of last night.  _Logan._ He unfolded the note before him.

_Dear Virgil,_

_The cookies weren’t the only sweet thing last night. Same time tomorrow?_

_~~Love,~~   Kindest Regards, Logan x_

Virgil simply buried himself in his blanket, face and heart aflame.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - I hope you liked it! This is my first time writing Analogical (or any ship for that matter). Leave some kudos if you want, and comment any other ships you'd like to see!


End file.
